Stranger at a Bar
by blaine-ties
Summary: Blaine and Kurt meet at a bar but quickly end up getting to know each other a lot better. One-shot. Basically smut.


A/N: So this is my first time writing any real smut so I'm hoping you don't think it's completely horrible!

* * *

Another Friday night, another night out at Stellar's. Blaine has been with this law firm for a month now and every Friday night they all go to Stellar's bar to unwind with a few drinks. He'd been nervous about the change of job, all of the usual rational fears anyone would feel when starting at a new company. His old firm he started his career at, Wright & McCartney, was a great place to get started but three years into working there, he found himself needing something different, something bigger. That is how he found himself applying for one of the biggest law firms in New York City, Salvatore and Sons.

He'd been worried once he got the job that he was in way over his head but he quickly proved himself wrong. He made friends there quickly and although the work was challenging, it wasn't out of his league.

He was laughing at a joke that one of the girls had made when he excused himself to get another drink from the bar. He ordered a beer and turned so he was leaning with his back against the bar as he waited for his drink.

"The bowtie's a bold move."

He turned his head and was faced with the most beautiful man he'd ever laid eyes on. He was sitting on the stool next to him, very obviously eying him up and down and his blue orbs landing on the bowtie he was wearing once again.

"Uh, y-yeah. Tie and suit can be predictable so I thought I'd change it up a little."

He smiled at the man who had taken his breath away and eyed him up and down. He instantly felt underdressed and inadequate compared to the man.

He was dressed in a white untucked shirt with a tight black vest over the top, hugging his body in the best possible way. His eyes trailed down to his jeans, _oh_ _God_ _those jeans. _Tight and black, hugging his legs like their life depended on it, well they were jeans so he guessed they kind of did.

He looked back up at the man's face and right into those eyes. They were the most amazing colour of blue he'd ever seen. The man's mouth turned up into a smirk when Blaine realised he'd just been openly staring, possibly drooling a little too.

"I'm Kurt." He sounded English, and God if that wasn't the hottest thing ever.

"Blaine." They lightly shook hands but didn't let go until the bartender came back with his beer.

"So, you from England are you?" Blaine asked the man, _Kurt_. Such a perfect name.

"Yep. Grew up just outside London and moved here about two years ago."

"Oh? What brought you to New York?" Blaine asked as he sat down on the stool next to him, facing those blue eyes he couldn't get enough of.

"Work. I'm a designer actually."

"Ah, explains the incredible clothes."

"Mmm," Kurt smirked at him again. "I saw you… appreciating my, outfit, before." Kurt practically purred out.

"Uh, yeah. W-well there's a lot to… appreciate." Blaine could feel his cheeks heating up as he spoke and since when did he begin blushing again? He hasn't done that since high school.

Kurt turned and ordered another drink, a Manhattan, from the bar, before turning back around to him.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your friends?" Blaine looked over at his friends that he'd all but forgotten about since they started talking.

"Oh, yeah. I don't think they'd mind me wandering off for a few minutes."

Kurt's drink arrived and Blaine watched as he absentmindedly stirred the straw around in his drink. His fingers were so long and Blaine had way too many thought of what those fingers could do to him, trailing over his skin, down his chest, reaching inside of him in the most delicious of ways. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts running through his mind knowing he was close to becoming hard in his jeans just from looking at this man.

Suddenly Kurt wrapped those fingers around the stem of the glass and down the drink in one go. Blaine stared at his throat as he swallowed down the liquid. His mouth was starting to get dry and he found himself squirming in his seat a little as his jeans became just that little more uncomfortable.

"Well," And suddenly Kurt had his hand rested lightly on his thigh, almost barely there, as he whispered into Blaine's ear. "Why don't we wander off to somewhere a little more private in that case. My boyfriend won't be home until tomorrow, business trip." Kurt then licked a single stripe up the outside of his ear and Blaine lost it. He nodded frantically and grabbed Kurt's hand without saying a word.

He went over to the table he previously occupied with his friends, grabbed his bag and pulled Kurt out the door, ignoring the whistles and cheers from his friends.

They got outside and it wasn't until the cool air hit his face that he realised how incredibly hot he was. He was led down the street by Kurt, hands still clutching tightly, bodies purposely knocking into the other's. They walked quickly and suddenly he was pulled into an alleyway. He was pushed up against the brick wall and then Kurt's lips were on his. Everything was frantic and it was all tongue and teeth. Tasting, licking, biting. They couldn't get enough of each other. Blaine brought his hands around Kurt's waist and around to the small of his back. It wasn't enough, nothing was enough and he wanted more, they both wanted more. So he cupped Kurt's ass in those tight, tight jeans of his and pulled their bodies flush together. They both groaned as their hips rocked against one another and he could feel Kurt through their clothes, just as hard and wanting as he was.

At some point one of them realised they were in view of anyone seeing them and as great as the show would have been he really wanted Kurt alone. Kurt stilled his movements and broke the kiss to trail his tongue over Blaine's ear before blowing cool air onto the trail he left behind.

"I want to come inside you Blaine." He whispered. "I want to trace your body with my tongue and my lips, want to make you thrash beneath me and beg for me to fuck you and make you scream my name when you come."

And it's that damn English accent that has Blaine whimpering beneath him and much to his dismay Kurt pulled away, the cool air hitting his body once again, and pulled him back down the street.

His jeans were way to tight and uncomfortable as he walked down the street with Kurt's arm around his waist, keeping them close together for the walk back to his apartment. Thankfully it wasn't too far away and before he knew it, they were walking into a tall building that Kurt lived in. The elevator opened as soon as they pressed the button and as soon as they were inside, Blaine was pinned to the side wall with Kurt's mouth on his neck. He tilted his chin up so Kurt had better access. The opposite wall had a mirror on it and he was able to watch Kurt work his way around his neck and God if that wasn't the hottest thing ever. Kurt did just as he promised. He kissed and licked and sucked any spot he could get his mouth on. He was going to have countless marks on his neck in the morning and he couldn't wait to see them all.

"God Blaine, you smell _incredible._" Kurt purred out into his neck.

The doors opened and once again he was being pulled by Kurt. They walked down the hallway and after Kurt finally opened the door he found himself being pushed against it as it was closed behind them.

They kissed hotly and deeply, tasting every inch of the other's mouth like it was their job. Kurt was running his hands over his shoulders and into his suit jacket, pushing it off him and dropping it onto the floor behind him. They moved away from the door and started walking down the hallway into the bedroom, their lips never leaving each other. Blaine fumbled with the buttons on Kurt vest but finally got it off when they reached the bed. Kurt pushed him down and climbed over the top of him, straddling his thighs. He smirked down at Blaine and slowly started to undo the buttons of his own shirt, giving Blaine a bit of a show. Blaine reached him arms out to hold his ass and squeeze it while he watched. This man was incredible and he couldn't wait to see the rest of him.

Kurt undid the last button and started to trace his fingers over his own body, teasing himself a little as Blaine watched. He traced over each of his nipples, squeezing them and bucking his groin down into Blaine's as he did so. Blaine was far too eager and he needed to touch, to feel that skin beneath his fingers. So he reached up and pulled Kurt's top off of him and threw it somewhere onto the floor. He sat up on one of his elbows and reached behind Kurt's neck with his other hand, crashing their lips together. Kurt tasted amazing and he found himself wanting to know just how good the rest of him tasted.

Kurt sat back again and started at the buttons at Blaine's shirt, a lot faster than he did his own. Blaine reached up to his bowtie but Kurt stopped him and told him to leave it on. Blaine groaned and fell back onto the bed, his hips stuttering up into Kurt's and his cock so achingly hard it hurt.

His top was removed and Kurt laid himself over Blaine, bringing their lips together again. They were chest to chest and their sweat mixing together making their bodies slide so perfectly. Kurt started to make good on his promise and began trailing kisses down Blaine's neck, dipping his tongue into the crook above his collarbone, an area that had Blaine moaning beneath him. He worked his way down to Blaine's nipples, sucking them into his mouth and biting them a bit too harshly before licking them softly. Blaine was squirming beneath him, grabbing onto any part of Kurt that he could reach and God he loved how undone Blaine was already and they'd only just started.

Kurt licked his way down Blaine's body, leaving marks scattered everywhere. He reached the waistband of his jeans and licked a slow line from one side to the other. He tilted his head so he was watching Blaine as he so slowly undid the button and pulled the zipper down, the whole time Blaine rutting his hips into thin air, craving friction. Kurt then tugged Blaine's jeans down and dropped them onto the floor. He looked down at the man beneath him and his mouth started to water as he looked at the massive bulge in his boxers. He started mouthing over the very obvious wet patch that must have started forming a while ago.

"Kurt, _please_. I n-need you to…"

Blaine sounded so broken and wrecked that he decided to finally take pity on him. Before he rid him of his last layer of clothing, he sat up and took in the sight of this muscly, gorgeous man wearing nothing but boxers and a bowtie and Kurt was sure it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Not being able to wait any longer, he ripped off Blaine's boxers and sunk his mouth down over his cock.

"Oh my _God, _Kurt. So good.. so _fucking good._"

Blaine was an absolute mess above him and he absolutely loved it. He continued to bob his head and hummed around him causing Blaine to buck his hips up. Kurt never faulted and eagerly started to deep throat him. He tasted amazing and he didn't want to stop but he also wanted this to last. He wanted _more._ He hollowed his cheeks and slowly dragged his mouth up and sucked on the head of his cock, lapping up the pre come with his tongue and then sliding it over the slit before pulling off.

He looked down and found Blaine breathing erratically, one hand fisted in the sheets and the other grabbing onto Kurt anywhere he could. His eyes were screwed shut and his hair had become free from the gel and were now curling and sticking to his forehead.

Kurt stood up and quickly rid himself of his own jeans, freeing his dick from the confined space. He stood there for a moment, eyes closed while lazily stroking himself to relieve some of the tension. He opened his eyes to find Blaine openly watching him touch himself, who then fell back onto the bed with a groan.

"_Kurt_, I need you inside me… _please_."

Kurt went to the bedside drawer and pulled out lube and a condom. He threw them onto the bed and then sat on his knees down at Blaine's hips. He bent one of Blaine's legs up over his shoulder to open him a little wider. With Blaine watching him he decided to forego to lube and he slowly sucked two fingers into his mouth. He licked around them as Blaine watched with wide lust blown eyes before finally tracing one of his fingers around his entrance before pushing in knuckle deep in one thrust.

"_Oh my… Kurt. Please, please, keep going don't, ah, stop, please, God."_

So Kurt decided to comply and put two fingers in on the next thrust. He continued thrusting his fingers inside of him and scissoring him but purposefully missing the one spot he knew would drive Blaine absolutely wild.

"You like that, don't you Blaine. You love it when I finger you, and tease you, keeping you just on the edge. You love my fingers inside you, don't you."

"Ugh, _Kurt_…"

"Say it Blaine, tell me you love my fingers inside you."

As he said that he pulled them out and put a third finger into his mouth to lube it up with his own saliva. He then thrust all three inside the man and spoke again.

"Come on Blaine, say it."

"God K-Kurt, I _love_ you fingers inside me."

Kurt smirked to himself loving Blaine under him like this.

"Do you want my cock inside you Blaine? I bet you do, I bet you'll love my cock inside of you."

"_Yes, yes please, I need your massive cock inside me.. now, please Kurt."_

"God you're hot when you beg…"

Kurt pulled his fingers out of Blaine and felt his dick twitch at Blaine's whine from the loss. He ripped the condom packet open with his teeth and quickly rolled it onto himself and spread lube over his length.

He grabbed Blaine's leg again with one arm, hiking it up over his shoulder with one hand while he lined himself up with the other. He slowly pushed inside without stopping until he'd bottomed out.

"God Blaine, you're _so fucking tight_."

He pulled out almost all the way and then thrusting back up and deep into Blaine who screamed out in pleasure when Kurt had _finally_ hit _that spot._

"_Holy shit Kurt, fuck, fuck… shit oh my God again, fuck me, fuck me hard, pleeeeease."_

Blaine was an absolute wreck. He fucked himself down onto Kurt's dick and together they found a rhythm. It was frantic and their hips thrust towards each other with abandon. Blaine reached down to touch his own cock that was bobbing up and down against his stomach but Kurt swatted his hand away.

"No, I wanna make you come j-just from this… without touching your cock. I want you to come from my dick fucking into you."

After that there was no rhythm left. Blaine had his hands lifted up above his head, holding onto the railing of the bed while Kurt fucked him into the mattress. Blaine was practically screaming, loud enough that the neighbours were bound to hear.

Kurt thrust _one, two, three_ more times and then Blaine was coming, harder than he ever had before, all over their chests. He screamed Kurt's name, just like he was promised he would. It only took Blaine clenching down around him and a few more deep thrusts and Kurt was following not long after, his cock pulsing inside of Blaine. Kurt fell onto Blaine's chest, whose leg dropped down onto the bed. Neither of them moved as they came down from their highs. Breathing evening out and heads becoming clearer.

Lazily, Kurt stood up and fetched a warm cloth from the bathroom to clean them both up. He threw the cloth back into the bathroom, deciding to deal with it tomorrow. He walked back into the bedroom, climbed under the covers and snuggled into Blaine's side.

"So," Blaine broke the silence. "The English accent was a nice touch, and God, baby, it was so hot."

Kurt giggled and buried his head into Blaine's neck, planting a quick kiss there.

"What about you mister? What was with all the nervousness, you haven't acted that way since we were in high school."

"It was that accent, it threw me off."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Also we need milk, want me to pick some up in the morning?"

"It's okay," Kurt told him with sleep overtaking him "I'll get it after my yoga class."

"So that was number three off the fantasy list, I can't wait for number two."

Blaine planted a kiss to the top of his boyfriend's hair before pulling him closer to his chest.

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."


End file.
